


Parasite Meet-Up

by Dragon_Tamer47



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Amethyst and Starry Noodle are fresh parasite ocs, Amethyst is mine, Gen, Starry Noodle belongs to a friend on Tumblr, thats why their speech is the way it is, they speak in chirps and clicking btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29242851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Tamer47/pseuds/Dragon_Tamer47
Summary: Amethyst was just hanging out in their favorite place in Freshtale. They are surprised by a visitor, but have a nice chat.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Parasite Meet-Up

**Author's Note:**

> Amethyst belongs to me.  
> Starry Noodle belongs to bluepalleteuniverse on Tumblr.  
> Crystal(who's only mentioned) belongs to me and is friends with Amethyst, and sometimes is their host.  
> Soot(also mentioned) is bluepalleteuniverse's Nightmare xDust shipkid, who takes care of Starry Noodle, but isn't their host.

A small portal opened up in Freshtale, and a parasite came through. It had a red colored body with purple coloring the tips of its four tentacles. They are known as Amethyst, and they were visiting their favorite place in their home universe, a pond in the main park.

Amethyst had left the universe they were living in, leaving Crystal behind for now. They leave every now and then on their own to take a little rest in their home universe. They knew a few of the others, but otherwise didn't know anyone. While hanging out on the grass near a pond, another parasite scuttled(?) up to them.

This one had five tentacles, colored light blue with a yellow stars pattern on their body. She waved one of her tentacles. -Hello, who might you be?- Asked the newcomer. Amethyst waved back. -Hello, I'm Amethyst, what's your name?- -I'm called Starry Noodle, you can call me Starry or Noodle if you want.- Noodle then turned an even lighter shade of blue, the stars changing places as well.

Amethyst was shocked yet amazed at this. -You can change color!? And the pattern!? That's so cool!- Noodle turned a purple-ish color from the outburst, but was flattered that they thought her color-changing ability was cool. -Yeah, but only in shades of blue, and almost purple. And I can change the position of the stars.- Noodle purred slightly, happy to be making a friend.

Amethyst purred while wiggling their tentacles in delight. -Wanna get to know each other?- -Yeah, sure! Hmm, do you leave here much?- -Yeah, I actually live in another universe, I just come here every now and then to enjoy the pond here.- -Oh really? That's cool, I live somewhere else, too! There's a few people where I live, quite lively too.- -Oh, really? I only have one person, but she's a great person. Helped me out when I was in trouble. I had gotten injured by a larger animal, but I got away. I was able to hide in a bush before I passed out. Next thing I know, I'm in a house all bandaged up, with Crystal nearby. I didn't know if they were a threat at first, but we're good friends now! Are the people you live with nice?-

-They're kinda nice, one of them, their name is Soot, takes care of me. I let them test potions on me, none of them are harmful, most I get as a side effect is a headache. It's alright, I let them do that in exchange for taking care of me. It's a deal we made. I don't know the others as much, but the one that has slime-covered tentacles seems to be one of their parents. The other parent seems to be covered in dust the majority of the time. The others and the dusty one seem to have a lot of arguments? But it seems to be the kind of arguments that lead to fighting. At least it's not the 'fight-to-the-death' kind of fights. The slimey one tends to break them up most of the time. They get pretty loud, though.- Noodle shrugs(as much as she can, anyway).

-Huh, your life is definitely more active than mine. But I'm not complaining, I like Crystal. Hey, are you one of the ones who need a host to survive? It's alright if you're not, I'm just curious.- -Oh, no, I'm not. Or, at least, I don't want to have a host. I have reduced energy because I don't have a host, so I tend to end up sleeping and eating more often. What about you?- -No, I don't need a host. I do possess Crystal, but it was, at first, just a way to communicate with her. We managed to work out a schedule for when I have control of her. She's surprisingly chill with it, but maybe that's because we became good friends. I take her to other universes during my days.-

-That's pretty cool.- Noodle noticed it was getting late, as the sun was setting. -Oh, I must be going, I promised Soot I'd be back before dinner. It was very nice meeting you, Amethyst. Hopefully we will meet again.- -Oh, alright, it was nice meeting you, too, Noodle. I hope we do, too!-

They waved goodbye, and left through separate portals. Noodle and Amethyst had quite the story to tell their respective caretakers/friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Also, this was a prize for bluepalleteuniverse from a contest I held on Tumblr.


End file.
